Darkness Before the Dawn
by Kelthoran
Summary: Ranma's feeling down after the failed wedding, then fate intervenes. OOC


Darkness before the Dawn

I do not own Ranma ½, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Warning: OOC but its call Fanfiction for a reason

Talking

_Thinking_

_Pain….._

_Why is it always pain?_

_Every time something happens, I always end up in pain._

As you can tell, our hero, the one and only Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts was not in the best of moods.

_Let's see, what was it this time? Was it a kidnapping? No, I wouldn't be inside if it anyone had been kidnapped. Hmmm, what was it? Oh yeah, the wedding. Yet again, something I had no idea about until I woke up in this damn tux, yet somehow, someway it's my fault_.

Opening his eye, he looked around and saw that he was still lying in what remained of the wedding decorations. The tables were still overturned off to his right, and it seemed that there was more scorch marks than he remembered, and the ruined food was still on the ground.

_Great, no one even bothered to move me. I'm even still in this damn tux. I've been lying here since I protected….. Who was it that I saved from that last explosion? I can't remember. It all happened so fast. Wait, what's that smell? Perfume, but who wears that scent? It's so familiar._

Ranma was brought out of his musing by the sound of approaching footsteps. He decided to lay back and act comatose, wanting to be left to his thoughts. He figured that if he appeared comatose, they would leave him alone.

The door slid open and then closed. Then someone approached Ranma and sat down next to him, checking him over for any injuries and then covering him with a blanket. As soon as he heard the voice of the person, he knew who it was. _Why would she……_

"Why? Why Ranma-kun? Why do you let this continue? I know you could stop these things, yet you don't and I can't understand why. You do everything for those you call your friends and what do you get in return? A fiancée who beats you when she doesn't like something you say, a delusional pair of siblings, and a best friend who would rather kill you than actually be your friend."

"As for your other "fiancée's", between the three of them, they have stretched the knowledge I have to the limit. You wouldn't believe how many love potions and other such things I have prevented from reaching you inside this house. You go to your limit for them, to keep them happy, and yet you always end up being the one to pay."

Ranma felt the young woman laid her head on his chest and heard her softly crying.

"Why Ranma… Why did I push you away? That could have been me today, wearing that dress. I cold have been the one standing with you. Instead, it was the "Princess of Nerima." That girl needs to grow up, or life is going to be real harsh for her, it sure was for me."

The young woman laying on him started to cry harder, which hurt Ranma. He never liked seeing those close to him hurt, and this was worse because he felt like he was the one causing the pain.

"Ranma, I wish I could say this to you when you're awake, but I can't. I can't let myself. It would hurt some people, and I know that's the last thing you would want. I love you, Ranma."

Ranma lay there shocked, and then his shock increased when the young woman kissed him. At a complete loss, his body acted without his brain. His arms shot up and wrapped her up and pulled her closer to him. They broke the kiss after a while; neither was really sure who long it had been. They only knew that they were both breathing hard and couldn't take their eyes off the other.

"When…. When did this happen, Kasumi?"

"Remember when you had that lady killer bandage that Happosai had? Those wonderful things you said to me, they changed how I saw you, and after I sat down and thought about it, those feelings just got stronger. Then when that demon took over my body, you wouldn't hurt me, even if it was to help. Even today, you saved me from one of those explosives."

"You're everything that I would want. Strong, handsome, honest even if you take it too far sometimes, loyal to the point of insanity, and you'll do anything for those you care about. I know you have trouble with school but I think that if we took away everything that happens to you there, you might have decent grades."

Ranma sat and listened to her talk, then smiled at her.

"You know, I think that the most I've heard you say since I showed up here a year ago. I never noticed, but your voice has a musical quality to it."

His smile grew as she blushed from the compliment and then cupped her check in his hand.

"So Kasumi, were you serious about what you said earlier? Do you really wish that it had been you standing up there with me today?"

Kasumi nodded, not really trusting her voice at the moment. Ranma smiled at her, and then chuckled.

"Whets so funny, Ranma?"

"I actually have to go thank those crazy people for ruining that wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"If not for them, I would be married to a psycho, instead of doing this right now."

Ranma gets on one knee and pulls out a little box from his pocket.

"I know this was supposed to be for your psycho sister, but will you marry me Kasumi Tendo?"

Kasumi nodded her reply and then tackled Ramna to the ground while planting another breathtaking kiss on him.

A/N: My First Fanfic finally done. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
